In order to improve color shift phenomenon of the liquid crystal display (LCD) at large viewing angle, the prior art technology applies charge sharing pixel design. That is, one pixel is divided to a main pixel region and a sub pixel region. During displaying, the scanning line is charged and the charge sharing line is turned off, and the main pixel region and the sub pixel region are charged to the same electric potential. Then, the scanning line is turned off and the charge sharing line is turned on. Due to the effect of the charge sharing capacitor, the sub pixel region has a lower electric potential than the main pixel region. Different electric potentials make the liquid crystal molecules in these two regions to have different orientation, thus improving color shift at large viewing angle. However, one metal layer forming the charge sharing capacitor is the common electrode signal line in the display region. The shielding metal layer will occupy area of the display region, thus decreasing pixel aperture ratio.